1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid cooling system for cooling electric components mounted in an aircraft with a use of coolant.
2. Background Art
For example, Pamphlet of International Publication WO 2009/110412 (hereinafter, PTL 1) describes a technology for cooling electric components mounted in an aircraft (hereinafter, simply referred to as electric components) with a use of a coolant. The rack 2 described in PTL 1 is a rack for accommodating liquid-cooled electronic units 50 (electric components) and has a plurality of electric connectors 12 for supplying electricity to a plurality of electronic units 50; and a plurality of fluid connectors 14 for feeding a coolant to the electronic units 50. Each of the fluid connectors 14 has two openings 22a and 22b. When a fluid connectors 56 provided to a flange 52 of an electronic unit 50 are connected to these openings, the coolant is fed through the opening 22a to the electronic unit 50, and the coolant having cooled the electronic unit is collected through the opening 22b. This way, cooling of the electronic unit 50 is always performed.
Although PTL 1 does not disclose any liquid cooling system for feeding the coolant to the electronic unit 50, for example, the following liquid cooling system has been traditionally known. Namely, as shown in FIG. 4, a liquid cooling system 100 includes: a pump 101 configured to feed a coolant to an electric component 200, a coolant feeding path 102 provided with the pump 101 and having one of its end connected to the electric component 200; a coolant discharging path 103 whose one end is connected to the electric component 200, and through which the coolant having cooled the electric component 200 flows; and an orifice 104 which regulates the flow rate so as to prevent an excessive flow rate of the coolant in the electric component 200 connected to the coolant discharging path